Guardians of Earth
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: AU! Earth,Fire,Wind,Water. Four elements that always exist with us. Their powers have been passed on to four chosen guardians to save the earth. Seisub,Fuukam,Kurofay


Prologue (time flows differently in all dimensions)

My name is Yuui Flourite. I'm fairly normal as far as most things go. I was raised alongside my twin brother Fay by our Uncle Hideki and Aunt Chii. However, while I may be normal, Fay isn't. When we were fourteen, a tornado whipped through our hometown, while Fay and I were outside playing. The wind around him wasn't whipping and I swear the tornado followed him. It also saved our home. My auntie called these monk-like people to our house and they gave Fay a staff, told him to guard it until the time came. What exactly had happened to my twin?

~#~

Greetings, my name is Tomoyo. I have an older brother through adoption, his name is Kurogane. He's hot tempered most of the time, but overall a nice guy (though he won't admit it). He's always looking out for me, like the day we were playing by the ocean and he pushed me out of the way when a wave came to sweep him out to sea. I ran to get our parents as I watched my older brother get pulled underwater. About fourteen minutes later, the current forced Kurogane's body up to the shore.

"Tomoyo, I should let you know the chances of him surviving underwater for such a long period of time are slim."

I started to cry, he was my best friend, my brother. I heard a cough and a distant cry over the ocean.

"What are you crying for, brat?"

"KUROGANE!" I flung my arms around him, I didn't notice my mother make a phone call, and didn't question the people that came over and gave Kurogane headgear and told him to guard it until further notice. Was this what my dreams meant?

~#~

I'm Kamui Shirou and I have a twin brother, Subaru Sumeragi. We were separated at birth, but after death befell both of our parents, our grandmother took us in. She allowed me to keep my last name for going by it for so many years of my life. Tokyo was nice, but the earthquakes weren't. I have to say it was nice playing with my twin; he was a sweet, kind, caring soul.

We were outside playing one day when we were nine when a bad earthquake hit. We started to run but I fell and tripped.

"KAMUI!"

"NO, LEAVE ME; GET INSIDE WITH OBAA-CHAN SUBARU!"

"I WON'T!" He came running back over to me and held me; the ground around us stopped shaking, but remained shaking everywhere else.

When the earthquake ceased, we ran inside to make sure our grandmother was okay. "There you two are, are you alright?"

"MMHMM! Obaa-chan, Subaru came over and held me and the ground stopped shaking."

"Subaru, is this true?" Subaru nodded, a blush creeping onto his rounded cheeks. "I see, wait here."

She came back and put a pair of gloves on his hands. "Until the promised day, you must not take these off, Subaru."

I looked at them confused, what was going on? What did Subaru have to do with the promised day?

~#~

I never thought I could be afraid of anything. Most people were scared of storms, bugs, reptiles, clowns, or other things that went bump in the night. Not me though, Fuuma Monou wasn't afraid of anything. Having Seishirou Sakurazuka for a half brother was a part of that. Nothing scared him either. He taught me how to deal with stupid fools foolish enough to try to mug me. What scared me though happened when I was sixteen.

Somehow our seventh floor apartment caught on fire, while I was locked in the storage cabinet. I heard my father and mother look for me before a fire fighter told them and my brother to get out. This was it; this was how I was going to die. My father warned me not to go in here, but I didn't listen. The door was kicked down and I felt my lanky self being picked up.

"Do I need to carry you out of here like a prince carrying his princess?"

If I wasn't so scared, I would've punched my brother. As we walked, the flames seemed to part, what on earth? Was it a miracle from above? When we got outside our parents hugged us both, glad we were okay. Then they looked at Seishirou and they both nodded as my father pulled a box he had saved from the fire that like Seishirou's clothes, seemed to have not been affected by the flames at all. He opened it and produced a long gold chain with the symbol of our family attached at the end. He placed it around my brother's neck.

"Was sure it would be one of you two, should've known it was the terror himself. Until that day comes, wear this and protect it."

Seishirou for once was at a lost for words. He looked over at me and I shrugged, I was just as clueless as he was.

END OF PROLOGUE


End file.
